Something Old, Something New
by Chiquinta
Summary: I know you are going to like this one! Updated 11July03
1. Default Chapter

***This story takes place in the future***  
  
Something Old, Something New  
By Chiquinta  
  
The girl walked through the crowded boardwalk in Santa Monica. Coming here was a long shot. Coming to LA was a long shot but she had to find what she was looking for. She had to find her past. It was her only hope.  
  
Victor rode down the boardwalk enjoying being out in the sun. He just wished it there wasn't so many people. But you get that at the beach in the summer.  
From somewhere in the crowd a lady screamed. Victor searched for any sigh of trouble. His evidence, a boy, perhaps in his late teens was now darting through the crowd carrying a handbag. Victor judged by the boy's clothing that the handbag didn't belong to him and gave chase.  
'This is 1PB4 requesting backup for a bag snatching on the boardwalk. Suspect is wearing faded blue jeans, a black shirt and Dodgers baseball hat.' He reported to dispatch. 'I am getting too old for this.' He muttered as he pushed down hard on the pedals of his bike.  
It took skill to weave in and out of the swelling crowd as well as trying to catch up to the young thief. Unlike this boy, Victor didn't have the advantage of clearing his path by pushing people out of the way, although at the moment he seriously felt like it.  
'Police! Move out of the way please!' Victor's partner Erica Matthews yelled to the crowd. She was a good friend, a great cop and was brilliant at shedding light on problems that Victor had with his wife from time to time. She was the perfect partner for him. She could also go faster on a bike than any other female member of Pacific Blue and could beat a few of them male members too. And the best part, he'd trained Erica himself.  
After running a couple of hundred metres along the boardwalk the boy finally turned off down an alleyway giving Victor and Erica time and space to catch up.  
It wasn't to be however. The alley let to a dead end for them but not for the teenager. He climbed nimbly over the wall.  
'Circle around. I'll follow him.' Erica called to Victor. She pedaled hard before jumping and squatting down on the bike seat to she could still control its movements with her hands on the handlebars.  
Victor knew what she was up to. She'd done this plenty of times. A highly decorated cheerleader and gymnast in high school and volunteer yoga teacher now had left her agile. She was also smart and used her skills in her quest to fight crime.  
As she approached the wall she used the seat as a platform and propelled herself over the wall. Not that Victor saw this as he was already speeding down another lane in the hope to corner the boy.  
He didn't need to however.  
'This is 1PB6 requesting a patrol car for suspect transport on Olive Court South.' Erica had beaten him too it.  
He skidded his bike around the corner. Erica had the boy in handcuffs and the stolen bag hanging from her handlebars.  
'No sweat.' She said.  
Victor waited with her for the patrol car to come. 'How did you break go? Pick up anyone good?'  
Erica just laughed. 'You'd think the Florida beaches would be full of good looking guys waiting to pick you up but NO! Two weeks of sunning myself on the beach wearing the smallest bikini I've ever owned and the only serious offers I got were from men double my age. In the end I would have settled for a guy is his late 30's.'  
Victor laughed. Erica tried to make a joke out of everything. Even though she hadn't met the man of her dreams she still would have had fun. Her and a few girlfriends had gone to Florida for a two-week break to relax. Victor's wife had even gone shopping with Erica to help her pick out a suit for the occasion.  
'Seriously though. Does every 50-year-old guy expect to pick up a 25-year-old girl?' She asked rhetorically.  
'My dad does.' The boy said with a snide laugh then stopped when both officers gave him looks.  
'I'm surprised you didn't get a guy really interested in you only to be dumped when he finds out you're a cop.' Victor moved the suspect towards the patrol car that had just shown up.  
Erica made a face. 'Ugh, don't even get me started.' She handed the bag to the officer driving the patrol car.  
'The owner is back at the firehouse.' He told her.  
'Is she pressing charges?' Victor asked.  
The other officer nodded. 'She wants him to get community service.'  
'Get the Sarg to arrange it if that's what the woman really wants. I'll sigh the papers when I get back there.'  
'Yes sir.' The officer drove away.  
Victor and Erica went back to their patrol route.  
'You are so lucky.' She said.  
'Why?' He asked.  
'Well, you have a beautiful wife that you love more than anything else and gorgeous kids. I have an empty house to go home to at night. I don't even have fish.'  
'Not really. I have a beautiful wife who whines every time its about to rain because she gets a sore back and three kids who fight like animals and don't feed their fish.'  
Erica grinned. She loved hanging out with Victor's kids, especially his eldest Danika. Those two were like sisters.  
'Do you still want me to baby-sit on Friday for your anniversary?' She asked. Victor's wife didn't want to leave their children home alone, even if Danika was 14.  
'That would be great if you could. Although I should warn you, Alex is stirring up trouble with the girls.' Alex was the youngest; at 9 he could be a real pest and knew which buttons to press to get his older sisters really angry.  
'What has he done this time?' Erica was told everything about Victor's family.  
'He read Megan's diary.'  
'Oh no!' Erica put her hand over her mouth. Megan did a lot of confiding in Erica so she knew what was in Megan's diary.  
'Yep and now Danika is proving to be the real little vigilante.'  
Danika and Megan weren't exactly the best of friends but Danika would have been up in arms over her brother's actions.  
Erica sighed. 'I wish I had kids.'  
'You can have mine anytime you want.' Victor told her.  
She smiled at the comment. 'I wish I had a steady boyfriend.'  
'What happened to Aaron?'  
Erica made a face. 'He found out I was a cop.'  
'Oh.'  
'Why does every guy feel threatened when I tell him I'm a cop? It's insane!'  
Victor laughed. 'You know Cory went through the same thing when she was your age.'  
'Cory had trouble picking up a guy?'  
Victor nodded. 'And Chris.'  
'Right. That's your FBI friend? Isn't she married?'  
'Yeah but as she put it at Cory's wedding reception, 'they had to kiss a lot of frogs to find their princes'.'  
'How many was she quoting?' Erica said. They laughed.  
Victor reached out and patted her arm. 'There will be a guy for you. Don't worry.'  
  
The girl watched as the officers rode by. She dug the crumpled photograph out of her bag and looked at it again. She had memorised the face by now but could it have been that of the man who'd just ridden past her?  
  
When Victor got home that night he was greeted by the voices of his three children yelling and arguing with each other.  
It had been quite a busy day. After returning to the firehouse from patrol he had to sort out the teenage bag snatchers angry mother who'd been raising hell ever since she'd arrived after being informed that her son had been arrested.  
He also had to sort out yet another bitch fight between two of his female officers who'd hated each other the moment they'd met.  
Victor now had a very big headache.  
'I'm home.' He muttered sarcastically as he walked into the house.  
'Oh thank god.' Linda came out of the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. 'Please do something about them, they've been arguing all afternoon.' She lay her head on his shoulder.  
Victor knew what Linda was doing. She'd had enough of their fighting and wanted someone else to break them up for a change. She also knew that with a few kind words gestures to her husband she could have him wound around her finger in seconds. Hence THREE children.  
'Anybody who doesn't stop yelling is going to be grounded.' Victor bellowed through the house.' Linda flinched and covered her ears as he said it.  
All was quiet for a few seconds until…  
Danika stormed into the hallway. 'Dad, that is so unfair!' She retreated into her bedroom and slammed the door.  
Linda patted him on the shoulder. 'That is much better, thank you.' She said sarcastically.  
Victor put his arms out in defeat. 'At least they are quiet.'  
Linda went back to making dinner in the kitchen.  
Victor leant on the countertop and watched her. 'Wow, she is beautiful.' He thought.  
'Oh, I got a call from your mother today. She'll be flying up this weekend.'  
Victor groaned. 'Why does she have to do that?'  
Linda glared and pointed a wooden spoon at him. 'Victor, we've been through this.'  
'I know, I know. Parents should be treasured…but why does she have to come up on our anniversary? She does this every year.'  
'She's not coming up on our anniversary. She's coming on Saturday. Our anniversary is Friday.' Linda tasted the meat sauce that was simmering away on the stove. 'Besides, she hasn't seen the children since Spring Break.'  
'That was only four months ago.' He sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this one. 'What time is she coming up on Saturday?'  
'Her plane gets in at 9.15 am.'  
Victor groaned again. 'So we won't get to sleep in?'  
Linda shrugged. 'We just won't be able to have that late of a night.'  
He moved around the counter and wrapped his arms around his wife. 'But I want to have a late night.' He said kissing her jawline and down her neck. 'I want to have a really late night.'  
Linda gave him a quick kiss before edging him away. 'Come on Romeo.' She said handing him a small tin. 'Those fish don't feed themselves.'  
Victor grudgingly let go of her and put some flakes into the water. The fish picked at them like there was no tomorrow. In fact, if he or Linda didn't feed them, there probably would be no food tomorrow.  
'So I have to drive all the way to LAX early Saturday morning after a great night?'  
Linda waved her spoon. 'If you don't drive to LAX then you won't have a great night.'  
Victor poked out his tongue at Linda. She returned the gesture but smiled.  
Megan came out of her room. 'Hi Dad.' She said and gave him a hug.  
'Hi sweetie. How was school?' He returned her hug and kissed the top of her head.  
'Good.' She looked up at him with a smile on her face. He knew that smile.  
'What do you want?' He asked suspiciously.  
'Nothing.' She said sweetly.  
'No. I know you. You are after something.'  
'Well, can I go out on Friday night?'  
'Your mum and I are going out on Friday night. You have to stay home. Erica is coming to look after you.' He told her.  
'I didn't mean go out with you and Mum.'  
'Where are you going?' Linda asked. Megan was starting to take after her mother. In seconds, Victor would have given into her.  
'To the movies and we'll probably get dinner at the shopping centre.'  
'Who are you going with?' Linda started serving their dinner and Victor came over to help her.  
'Just friends, um, from school.' She said but her sweet, innocent voice started to slip.  
'She wants to go out with Jason.' Alex said coming up behind his sister.  
Megan pushed him. 'Shut up moron.'  
'Megan, don't say that to your brother. Alex, stop teasing your sister.' Linda said automatically.  
'Who's this Jason guy?' Victor asked.  
'Her boyfriend.' Alex said.  
'Alex, be quiet. Come and set the table for dinner please?' Linda handed him the cutlery.  
'Who is he Megan?' Victor asked again.  
'He's just a guy…from school…who asked me to go to the movies with him.' She stammered.  
Victor looked at Linda who laughed to herself.  
'So he asked you out?' She said. 'And you said yes but you're not going out with him?'  
'Yeah. See Alex, Mum understands.' Megan said which made Linda giggle.  
'How are you getting to the shopping centre?' Linda asked.  
Megan shrugged. 'I was thinking that he could drive me?'  
Victor's eyes went wide. 'He's got a car! How old is this guy?'  
'He's only 15.'  
'He's two years older than you!'  
'Victor calm down. Here, serve the corn.' Linda handed him a pot. 'Honey, there is no way Jason is going to be driving you anywhere. We'll drive the two of you to the shopping centre when we go out. Okay?'  
'But Mum!'  
'No buts Megan. Go get your sister for dinner.'  
  
It was almost 10 pm when Victor and Linda got to bed that evening. Megan was mad that Jason couldn't drive her, Alex was angry because Danika hit him and Danika was upset because her homework didn't make any sense.  
Victor got into bed first, sliding under the cool sheets. He watched Linda get dressed for bed.  
'Honey, come to bed.' He said seductively.  
Linda smiled and crawled over the bed to him. She started kissing his behind his ear before whispering; 'I forgot my pill.'  
Victor groaned and dropped his head into her lap. 'Can't you get one of the morning after ones?'  
She stroked his hair. 'You have to get them from the doctor and I have to work tomorrow.'  
'Do you still have that diaphragm?' He said running his hand up and down her thighs.  
Linda shook her head. 'It fell in the toilet remember? I didn't want to use it after that and I never bought another one.'  
'I think I have some condoms in my wallet.' He said and went out into the living room.  
He brought his wallet back with him. 'See.' He pulled one out and gave it to her.  
'Victor, do you realise how old these are?' She held it up. 'I even think the company went out of business a few years ago.'  
He sat down on the bed next to his wife and started kissing her. 'I'm desperate.'  
'I could fall pregnant.' She said between kisses.  
'I'll risk it.' 


	2. The next bit

A call was put through to Victor's office around midday on Friday.  
  
'Mr Del Toro. This is Ms Burton. I'm the principal from Santa Monica high. I was wondering if you and your wife could come for a meeting with me this afternoon.'  
  
Victor groaned inwardly and reluctantly agreed to the meeting. It had been explained briefly to him that Danika had gotten herself into a fight with another student.  
  
He rang Linda and she agreed to meet him at the school.  
  
When Victor and Linda arrived at the high school reception area they found Danika brused and bloodied. She had a black eye, a cut on her temple and grazed knuckles.  
  
Linda's maternal instincts kicked in immediately and she pulled out a tissue and began dabbing at the dried blood on Danika's face.  
  
Victor sat on the other side of his daughter. 'What happened?'  
  
Danika rolled her eyes. 'They started it.'  
  
'Who's they?' Victor asked. Danika often disliked conversation when she was in trouble.  
  
'A group of kids. Mainly 10th graders. There was one girl from my class. She got kept back last year. She was the one I was fighting with.'  
  
'What did they do?' Linda asked, tilting her daughter's face towards her to check for any more injuries.  
  
Danika just shrugged. 'They're jealous cause Megan is dating Jason. They were calling her names so I told them to stop it or I'd thrash them. The girl from my class, Elisha, came over and started pushing me around asking what I was going to do about it. So I hit her.'  
  
Ms Burton came out of her office and invited the three of them in.  
  
'Now we are a serious problem. Danika, do you want to tell your parents what you did?'  
  
Danika huffed. 'Elisha and her gang were calling Megan a slut. I told them to shut up and…'  
  
Ms Burton interrupted. 'You mean you told them to be quiet by yelling obscenities at them?'  
  
'They were calling Megan a slut!' Danika yelled.  
  
'Now, now, there's no reason to get aggressive again.' The principal said.  
  
Danika scowled and Linda put a hand on her shoulder to quieten her.  
  
'What happened then Danika?' Ms Burton asked or rather demanded.  
  
'Then Elisha came over and pushed me.'  
  
'Don't you mean that you went over to Elisha and hit her?' Ms Burton said matter-of-factly.  
  
'No! She pushed me.'  
  
'That's not what Elisha said.' Ms Burton looked down her nose at Danika.  
  
'Well that's what Danika says.' Victor said gruffly not liking the treatment his daughter was receiving. 'Why aren't you listening to her side of the story?' Danika wasn't usually an aggressive person, unless provoked. The defamation of her sister would be enough to spark her off.  
  
Ms Burton just smiled. 'Elisha is her class captain. I would trust her more than a troublemaker.'  
  
Linda's jaw almost hit the floor. As a teacher herself she couldn't believe that this woman was being so biased.  
  
Victor jumped out of his chair. 'Danika is not a troublemaker.' He yelled.  
  
'Sit down Victor.' Linda said. 'This isn't helping.'  
  
Victor sat back down in his chair and glared at the principal.  
  
'I can see where Danika gets her aggressive streak from.' She said smugly before turning her attention to Linda. 'Danika has a habit of harassing this girl; calling her names, yelling at her, bumping her in the halls.'  
  
'She does all that to me too.' Danika whined in her defence.  
  
Ms Burton ignored her. 'This pattern of behaviour is certainly not welcome in this school. I'm afraid I will have to suspend Danika until she can apologise to Elisha.'  
  
'Just wait a minute…' Victor jumped in.  
  
Linda held a hand up to him to keep him quiet. 'We'll agree to that.' She said and received startled looks from her daughter and husband.  
  
'Good.' Ms Burton said looking pleased with herself.  
  
Linda continued. 'As long as Elisha remains on suspension until she can apologise to Megan for her part in all of this.'  
  
'That won't be happening.' The principal said.  
  
'And why not?' Victor asked.  
  
'Because I believe that Elisha was not in the wrong.'  
  
'Except for calling our daughter disgusting names.' Linda said.  
  
'Elisha has been warned not to do that again.'  
  
'Then I insist that Elisha apologise.' Linda persisted.  
  
Victor had to hand it to his wife. She was a better negotiator than he gave her credit for.  
  
'I cannot make her apologise.' Ms Burton said firmly.  
  
'Then will you arrange a meeting between myself and my husband and this girl's parents so that we can further resolve this matter.'  
  
'I do not have the authority to do that.'  
  
Linda pursed her lips together. 'In that case I will be withdrawing both my daughters' enrolments in this school immediately and will be taking this matter further. Have a good day Ms Burton.' Linda gathered her handbag and ushered her family out of the room.  
  
Ms Burton looked shocked. So did Victor and Danika.  
  
When they were safely out of earshot Danika asked, 'Where will I go to school now?'  
  
'I'll see if I can get you enrolled at St Augustus.' Linda replied.  
  
'St Augustus! But that's a private school.' Danika whined.  
  
'Would you rather stay here and put up with that?' Victor motioned over his shoulder to the office they'd left.  
  
Danika pouted.  
  
'It won't be that bad honey. Megan will be going there too. And it's not like the other private school that is all girls.' Linda stopped for a minute. 'Do you know what class Megan has got this afternoon?'  
  
'Um, I think its drama. She was practicing a play last night and she said she had to perform it this afternoon.'  
  
'Okay. How about you take your father and clean out your locker while I get your sister.'  
  
Danika moped all the way to the lockers.  
  
Victor put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze. 'Cheer up sweetie, you'll make new friends.'  
  
'Whatever.' Danika mumbled.  
  
Victor sat in the restaurant across from his wife watching her pick at her food. Usually she was zealous about such an event as an anniversary but this night she seemed strangely withdrawn.  
  
'You know the food tastes just as good when it was hot.' He said sarcastically.  
  
Linda put down her fork. 'I'm sorry Victor. I'm not very good company tonight.'  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
'I'm just worried about a few things.'  
  
'You're worried about the girls?' He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
'Don't worry about them. They'll be fine. Megan makes friends really easily and Danika…is Danika. She'll love the music programs at St Augustus.'  
  
'I know. I just worry about her. Megan will love it but I'm not sure about Danika. She's not like a lot of the girls her age.'  
  
'I know, it's great. We're saving a fortune on make-up and phone calls.'  
  
Linda giggled. 'I just can't help worrying about them though. It's because I'm their mother. It's a rule that I must worry myself sick about them.'  
  
Victor reached across the table and held her hand. 'Don't worry honey. They'll be fine.'  
  
Linda smiled and went back to picking at her food.  
  
Later that night the couple were walking along the boardwalk. Linda was cuddled up close to Victor and he had is arm around her.  
  
There weren't many people out where they were walking. The occasional skater and other couples out for a moonlight walk but they were all few and far between.  
  
'We should be getting home. It's late and I promised Alex I'd finish reading the Harry Potter book to him.' Linda said, but not making a move back to the car.  
  
Victor nodded. 'But first I have to give you something.' He guided her over to under a street light.  
  
'What is it?' She asked.  
  
'Your present.' He handed her a velvet box with a big white bow on top.  
  
Linda opened the box and gasped. 'It's so beautiful!' Inside was a bracelet with a diamond dolphin on the front and amethyst and ruby shapes around the band.  
  
'Just like you.' Victor said cuddling her close.  
  
Linda reached up and kissed him. She looked out over the water. 'How about we go down on the beach quickly before we go home?'  
  
They went down on the beach and she took off her shoes so she could wade in the water.  
  
Victor just stood there watching her. She looked like an angel. The white dress she was wearing was fluttering in the wind. The colour was only emphasized by the moon light which glistened off her hair and made it look like a shining halo.  
  
He was thinking about the time when she almost did become an angel. Sitting next to her in the ambulance watching the life drain out of her was the scariest moment of his life. He knew that if she could only make it to the hospital she might have a chance.  
  
She hadn't made it though. She didn't have a pulse when they arrived and it took the doctors several attempts before they could get her heart started again.  
  
After that we was just so thankful she was even alive that he stayed by her bedside in the hospital for the next three weeks until she gained consciousness again. He ended up losing about 15 pounds. The nurses ended up setting up a cot for him after he didn't sleep for three days straight. He also didn't eat unless Rosa forced him too.  
  
It was worth it though. Victor was there when Linda opened her eyes for the first time and he was the first person she saw. It hadn't been much; she just looked at him for a second before falling back to sleep but it was one of the greatest moments of his life and he knew that she was going to be okay.  
  
Then Victor only left the hospital a few times.  
  
Once was for the sentencing of the man who shot Linda. He turned himself in after giving in to a guilty conscious. He's also giving up the names of his accomplices in return for a lighter sentence. Victor vowed the when the man was let out of prison that he would find anything and everything to charge him with.  
  
Another time was to make an after hours call to Jamie, the priest that was supposed to marry them. Victor insisted that he didn't want to wait to be married to Linda and she agreed so Jamie married them at the hospital with Rosa and Ricky as witnesses.  
  
They had a more formal ceremony after Linda had recovered.  
  
At the wedding Linda looked much like she did tonight; in a glowing white dress and a contented smile. Except then she's been a bit heavier as she was pregnant with Danika. Apparently they couldn't wait for that either.  
  
Chris had been appointed maid-of-honour even though Victor suspected it had more to do with Linda showing Chris that she didn't harbour any ill feelings than as a sign of the friendship.  
  
Cory was another bridesmaid and almost fainted during the ceremony.  
  
Tc was the best man and took delight in claiming that the best man HAD to dance with the maid-of-honour.  
  
Palermo had been asked to be in the groom's party but had decline. An old friend of Victor's from Santa Fe took the spot instead.  
  
Ricky gave Linda away and ended up spending the rest of the wedding comforting Rosa who cried since the second Linda started to walk down the aisle.  
  
It was now 14 years and 3 months since that day and 15 years to the day since they'd been married in the hospital. Victor could still remember it like it was yesterday.  
  
Linda reached down and flicked water at him, giving him a great look at her cleavage at the same time.  
  
'You had better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking about.' She said. Linda knew Victor still had regrets about what happened. Why hadn't he been there? Why did they have to hit her? Why wasn't be able to move heaven and earth to protect her? No matter how much she told him that everything was, the whole incident weighed heavily on his mind.  
  
Victor grinned sheepishly. 'Since when did I give you permission to read my thoughts?' He said jokingly.  
  
'When you asked me to be your wife.' She came to the edge of the water and held out her arms. Victor picked her up and carried her back to the grass so she didn't get sandy feet.  
  
He set her down and looked into her eyes before kissing her deeply.  
  
'Mi amor.' He whispered to her.  
  
Linda smiled. 'Mi amor.' She whispered back.  
  
Victor woke up the next morning with Linda still sleeping in his arms.  
  
He lay the admiring her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful, and so happy. Much the way he felt; happy.  
  
And with good reason. He'd spent a few hours last night showing her how much he loved her before she'd finally snuggled up next to him, with her head in the crook of his neck, and had fallen asleep.  
  
He thought again about how she's almost died. He was glad he'd kept her those few minutes longer in his bed that morning.  
  
She'd bitterly complained that she was running late and looked embarrassed when Chris asked her why she was late, but in his opinion, it was worth it.  
  
Chris and Linda had entered the store a few minutes before the first shots rang out.  
  
Chris dragged Linda down behind a cabinet and returned fire, not aware that Linda has taken a bullet.  
  
After the shooters had left looked at Linda to make sure that she was okay and found she had an entry would just below her rib cage. She'd immediately called for an ambulance.  
  
Victor had not driven far from the store after dropping Linda off when he heard the call over his radio.  
  
He spun the car around almost knocking over a mail box in the process and sped to where his fiancée lay bleeding on the store's floor.  
  
After surgery the doctor told Victor how lucky she'd been. The bullet had missed her heart and lungs although it did fracture a vertebra on the way through which now gave Linda back aches every time it rained.  
  
Linda shifted in her sleep pushing herself closer to Victor and hooking one of his legs under one of hers.  
  
He'd been thinking about getting out of bed and getting ready to pick up his mother from the airport but now he was trapped. Not that he minded.  
  
To him, there was something sweet about being in bed with his wife with them both fully naked.  
  
Linda was waking up. That hand that had been draped across his stomach went up to his chest and rubbed over his skin.  
  
She sighed and opened her eyes to look at him. 'Good morning.' She said.  
  
'Good morning.' He said back to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'How are you feeling?'  
  
Linda smiled and snuggled further down under the blanket.  
  
Victor jumped when her hand went south and reached a rather sensitive part of his body. 'That good huh?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
Victor started kissing Linda in the hope that they could have a repeat of last night.  
  
She pushed him away.  
  
'What's the matter?' He asked.  
  
'Nothing.' She said. 'But you have something to do this morning.'  
  
He made a face.  
  
'Victor.' She warned.  
  
'I know, I know.' He said releasing her.  
  
She pulled the covers off and sat on the edge of the bed and looked around for something to put on.  
  
'I just thought we could have a few more minutes.' He watched as she pulled the nightgown over her head.  
  
'We'll talk tonight.'  
  
'Talking' had been their key word since the children were little. They still used it since none of their little darlings had picked up on it yet.  
  
'Besides I'm busy this morning too. Danika has soccer, Alex is going to a friend's house and Megan wants to go shopping for clothes.'  
  
'Again? Soon she'll need another wardrobe.'  
  
Linda shrugged. 'She's a teenager. They are very body conscious at that stage.'  
  
'So am I.' He said. 'And I don't go shopping for clothes every week.'  
  
'That doesn't count.' Linda said leaning over and kissing him before heading off for a shower. 'She's conscious of her own body, not mine.' 


	3. SOSN

Just a short one this time. But I'm bored and my friend *cough* Maartje *cough* won't come online to talk to me.  
  
************************  
  
Victor scanned the crowd to see if he could see her.  
  
He checked his watch again. Rosa's plane should have already landed.  
  
As usual there had been a huge drama at home.  
  
Alex wanted to sleep the night at his friend's house and Linda wouldn't let him. Danika couldn't find her shin guards and Megan's friend called her to tell her that Louise, Megan's arch enemy had also bought the ring that Megan had gotten the other day.  
  
All this added up to Victor running late and missing the plane's landing.  
  
He spotted Rosa at the baggage collection a few meters away however with the summer crowd swelling around him it was near impossible to get a path through.  
  
As Victor got closer he realized she was deep in conversation with someone.  
  
'Hey Mom.' He called.  
  
'Hi honey.' She said, momentarily turning her attention away from the man she was talking to in order to greet her son. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. 'I've missed you.'  
  
'I missed you too.' He returned her affections. 'Sorry I'm late. We had missing shin guards. How was your flight?'  
  
'Good.' She said. Rosa motioned to her friend. 'Victor, I want you to meet Martin Shaw. Martin, this is my son Victor.'  
  
Martin held out his hand. 'Pleasure to meet you.' He said in a typical cowboy accent.  
  
Victor shook his hand. 'So how do you two know each other?'  
  
Martin answered. 'I met your mother when I moved to Santa Fe from Texas. She was kind enough to show me the sights.' He smiled at Rosa.  
  
Rosa all of a sudden looked extremely uncomfortable. 'Well, we'll have to meet up when we get back to Santa Fe.' She said quickly to Martin.  
  
'You have a good time then.' Martin said, gathered his suitcase and started toward the taxi rank.  
  
'Do you need a lift somewhere Martin?' Victor asked.  
  
'He's heading north.' Rosa said quickly.  
  
'Yeah? Whereabouts?' Victor was interested as to what about this man was making his mother so nervous.  
  
'My sister and her husband own a cabin in the mountains. I'm staying with them for a few weeks.' Martin said in his southern drawl.  
  
'You have fun there. Bye Martin.' Rosa grabbed her bag with one hand and her son with the other. 'Come on Victor.' She dragged him through the crowd.  
  
'Slow down Mom, what's the rush?' He asked as they neared the car park.  
  
'I want to get home to the kids.' She said.  
  
'They're all out. Alex is with a friend, Danika is at sports and Megan and Linda are out shopping.'  
  
'Well, these crowds are making me nervous.' She said.  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked. Victor held her hand and stopped her in her tracks. 'What's the matter?'  
  
Rosa sighed. 'It was a rough flight.'  
  
Victor shook his head. 'No, something's up. Was it that Martin guy?'  
  
Rosa seemed to think about it for a minute. A couple of times she opened her mouth to say something but then thought twice about it. 'He's a nice guy Victor. It's just that since he moved into town he hasn't left me alone. Not in a bad way. I'd just like some time to myself.'  
  
Victor patted his mother on the shoulder. 'You see, that wasn't so hard now was it?'  
  
Rosa smirked and they went back on their way to the car.  
  
************************  
  
'Grandma!' The kids all shrieked as the car pulled up.  
  
Victor barely had a chance to shut down the engine before the kids had the passenger door open and were hugging their grandmother.  
  
'I won a trophy at soccer.'  
  
'Mum bought me the coolest outfit today.'  
  
'The spider near our classroom layed eggs…and they hatched!'  
  
Linda almost gagged at that one. She'd come outside with the kids and stood next to her husband watching their kids run rings around Rosa trying to get her attention.  
  
'Calm down, calm down.' Rosa said, taking the time to give each one a big hug and a kiss. 'Megan, how about you put on the outfit and show me. Danika can show me her trophy and Alex, I'll come to your room and you can tell me all about his spiders.'  
  
'Yeah!' All three kids cheered at once and ran into the house.  
  
Rosa went over to Linda and gave her a hug. 'How are you my dear?'  
  
'I'm good, thank you. It's nice to see you again Rosa.' Linda said, returning the hug.  
  
Rosa patted Linda on the cheek. 'Aw, you are such a sweet thing.' She said. 'My Victor is a lucky man.'  
  
Victor rolled his eyes. 'I know that Mom.'  
  
Linda poked her tongue out at Victor.  
  
'Linda dear.' Rosa started. 'I hope you don't mind but I was thinking of making Ravioli for dinner.'  
  
'Oh Rosa, that would be fantastic.' Linda said. 'Its not too much trouble?'  
  
Rosa shook her head. 'No trouble at all.'  
  
'You could use the packet of Ravioli we bought at the supermarket.' Victor said. He knew that this would get a rise out of his mother.  
  
Rosa glared at him and turned back to Linda. 'Come dear, we have a lot to catch up on.'  
  
Victor was left to follow them inside. 


End file.
